descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hapes
Hapes are the homeworld of the Hapens, a Human race, and the administrative capital of the Hapes Consortium. Surrounded by the shimmering nebulae and with seven moons in the sky after sunset, Hapes never knew ethe darkness of true night and the people have relatively poor night-sight. The planet was taken over by The Sith Imperium during the Galactic Campaign after which the Witches sat down in a meeting with them and ask for the world to become part of their territory in return for future planets they intended to give to the Imperium. With the fall of the Empire, the Witches kept their close ties to Hapes and nurtured their business relationship, controlling the Hapes Consortium. In the transition to being under the Witches control, Superior Mother Petra moved to change it even more. Queen Mother position taken by Superior Mother Petra and she revealed the Cult’s existence to Hapes. Placing her daughter, Kristin in the seat of power as Crowned Princess, the Cult of Petra was place over the government and culture. Crowned Princess runs the daily business of the planet and acts as the voice of Vivae Dea (Petra) on Hapes. Description Located near the center of the Hapes Cluster, Hapes is one of only two planets within its system, along with Kavan. Due to the light reflected off the seven moons surrounding the world and the shimmering nebulae of the Transitory Mists, the inhabitants of the Hapes never knew true knight. The surface is marked by large oceans, forests and mountains. Much of the surface is untouched to the Hapan love of beauty with Hapans preferring to stay in cities such as Ta'a Chume'Dan, the capital city of Hapes. History Recorded History To see the pre-Descension history of the planet, read about it on the wookiepedia. Harping About the Small Stuff Source: Harping About the Small Stuff - Hapes Deal During the Galactic Campaign in which the Sith Imperium nearly destroyed The Alliance and concurred endless worlds that it encountered on its path, Hapes became just another planet on their list. Witches of Dathomir, rather than being concurred, made a deal with the Sith, coming under their protection after which the leaders of both sat down together and Petra Cavataio asked for Hapes to become part of the Witches' group of planets and in return offered Ziost, Thule, Korriban and Dromund Kaas once they were taken by the Witches. While the Sith Imperium crumbled on itself in the later time, the Witches kept their influence on Hapes and its business section, that of the Hapes Consortium. Ma'dri of all Ma'dri Source: Ma'dri of all Ma'dri With change happening around Witches holdings, Hapes became part of the change. Petra integrated the Consortium into the Cultum Viventium Dea where she ruled over as the cult’s deity. From there, Kristin Cavataio was placed as the administrator to handle daily issues of the planet under the guidelines that her mother placed forth. The shift also ensure the cult be placed as the sole religion. Inhabitants The main inhabitants of the Hapes are the Hapans, a culturally distinct branch of Humans. While identical to the baseline humans, they are considered more beautiful (due to the limited gene pool available). They suffered from poor night vision due to the fact that Hapes has never witnessed true night. The official language of the world is Hapan. Government The Hapans are ruled by the Queen Mother who holds court at either the Fountain Palace when on Hapes or aboard the royal transport ship Star Home when traveling abroad. The title of the Queen Mother is hereditary, passed down from mother to daughter. If the monarch had no daughters of her own, the wife of the first born son would inherit the position. Each Consortium member planet has a representative on the Hapan Royal Court with their main purpose to vote on matters of importance and give updates on any political and social conditions of their home planets that would require the Queen Mother's attention. Final say is in the hands of the Queen mother and her word is considered law. While members of the Cult of Petra, her word can only be vetoed by the Vivae Dea. Military Among the founding principles fo the Consortium and the Hapes Cluster was the construction as well as maintenance of a strong military. One of the stronger authorities among the Hapes Consortium is held by the Hapan Royal Guard. In addition to them, an elite commando force is present in the form of Her Majasty's Select Commandos that are tasked with important missions. The Hapan Security acts as the primary Law enforcement agency of the Consortium. In space, Hapes is defended by the skilled Hapan Royal Navy. Culture Political Climate Hapan culture, among the upper classes most notably, is based on assassination attempts and struggles for power. Most members of the Hapan nobility or royalty would think nothing of manipulating and/or arranging the death of one of their own if it would advance their own cause. The Queen Mother is treated like a goddess of the Hapans and her selection of a consort is important among all her people. Candidates for the role often comes from nobility, mainly to keep the gene pool vibrant. There are always fierce rivalries between many noble houses over which house will have their sons father the next Queen Mother. Nobles often plot against both the consort and the heir who was not fathered by one of their own. Status of males Due to the matriarchal society of the Hapes Consortium, men are often treated as second class citizens. They are used mainly for breeding and thought of as little more than an accessory. There are however some documented cases when Hapan men were in position of power, such as the once Prince Isolder who visited Dathomir. There were other times when men, feeling trapped by their position in society ran away and became pirates. These men hid out in the Transitory Mists and preyed on unsuspecting vessels, at least until caught by passing Nova Battle Cruisers. When captured, they would be put on trial and possibly executed, depending on how severe the charge was. Character traits The Hapan people have a deep (some would say neurotically so) love of beauty. If a person, especially the heir to the throne, was blemished or deformed in any way, it was considered a fate worse than death. They are also considered paranoid by non-natives, which, given the political climate on Hapes, isn't an unreasonable assumption to make. Economy Hapes, via the Consortium, is vastly wealthy, weith treasures such as rainbow gems and guns of command fetching high prices on both legal and illegal markets. Even though businesses could operate on any of the 63 member planets of the Hapes Consortium, Hapan law dictated that all major financial and business transactions much be conducted at Ta'a Chume'Dan, capital city of Hapes. Locations Ta'a Chume'Dan The capital city of the Hapes consists of only a few hundred thousand people and is the primary administrative seat of the Hapes Consortium. To accommodate as many people as possible, they have movable landing pads located all over the city. Fountain Palace (Castle of Per'Agthra) Located in Ta'a Chume'Dan, the Fountain Palace is the ancient home of the Queen Mothers. Located on a black basalt crag, the palace has been the seat of power of the Hapan monarchy for many centuries. It contained such room as the Hall of Masters, Royal Residence, Queen Mother's Special Salon and the Royal Hangar. Lorell Hall Standing on the same crag as the Fountain Palace, Lorell Hall is an assembly hall that has large windows with a good view of the sky. Reef Fortress Private residence of the Hapan Royal Family that is located near the shore of the ocean. Hapan Royal Court Vivae Dea/ Queen Mother Petra Cavataio & Queen Consort Anna Sachae *Crown Princess Kristin Cavataio *Prince Nox Deus Cavataio **Prince Roman Cavataio (d.) ***Prince Nicholas Cavataio (d.) ***Princess Juna Cavataio (d.) **Prince S'it Cavataio *Princess Precious Cavataio *Princess Evilina Cavataio *Prince Loki Cavataio *Prince Leto Cavataio *Prince Lugh Cavataio *Princess Siena Cavataio *Princess Envy Cavataio *Princess Petra'Dri "Squeak" Cavataio **Princess Summer Widd-Cavataio **Princess Meteora Cavataio *Princess Serva Cavataio **Princess Natalie deWinter ***Princess Effera deWinter **Prince Morgan Cavataio *Princess Lauda Cavataio **Princess Gemma Cavataio **Prince Mirus Cavataio **Princess Mira Cavataio **Princess La'Ca Cavataio ***Princess Kisin Decuir ***Princess Minerva Decuir **Princess Celeste Cavataio *Prince Antonio Cavataio **Prince Kallig Cavataio (d.) **Prince Nico Cavataio (d.) *Prince Michelangelo Cavataio *Princess Ancilla Cavataio *Princess Fabula Cavataio *Prince Veritas Cavataio Category:Planet Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Cavataio Category:Hapan Category:Cult of Petra Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Inner Rim